


Family Matters

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [18]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Older!Twins, Other, Twincest, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Ratchet doesn't know it, but the twins are getting ideas.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: No need to write this or anything, I just wanted to share my own amusement/awww idea for young Ratchet au. Sides and sunny helping to evac one of the last standing youngling centers and one of them catches Ratchet looking over a set of younglings who could be siblings/friends and just the thought pops into their head of Ratchet with THIER youngling and immediately they're flustered and wtf what am i thinking no stop that and the go about their business, confused. It amused me so wanted to share.

                “I got him,” Ratchet said, bending and swooping up the lagging youngling into his arms. The caretaker, already burdened with two smaller younglings, looked at him gratefully and mouthed a ‘thank you’ at him.

                “You guys have your hands full,” Ratchet commented, trailing behind as the caretaker lead them out of the building.

                “You’re telling me,” the mech sighed. “There are dozens of children and only myself and two others to care for them. “I’m Honor Star, by the way.”

                “Ratchet. Nice to meet you. What’s this one’s designation?” Ratchet asked, feeling the sparkling’s pedes fitfully kicking at Ratchet’s hip.

                “That’s Glimmer. He’s one of our worst troublemakers. But he can also be the sweetest and cuddliest little thing you’ve ever seen,” Honor Star commented. He gave Glimmer a fond look over his shoulder.

                Ratchet looked down at the youngling’s red helm and smiled faintly. “I know someone kind of like that.”

                “Oh, really? They want to adopt a miniature version of themselves?” Honor Star inquired, huffing a little as he turned sideways to fit through the exit with his armful.

                “Despite their age, they’re definitely not mature enough to care for something helpless,” Ratchet said wryly, stepping over several chunks of the building just outside of the exit.

                The Autobots had arrived just in time to prevent severe damage to the building and its occupants. Nevertheless, the Decepticons now knew about this previously hidden orphanage. The Autobots were scrambling to evacuate the caretakers and their wards before the ‘cons returned.

                “Cuteness! There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you!”

                Sideswipe’s shout made Ratchet turn and he stumbled a little when he saw the frontliner striding towards him, absolutely covered in younglings. One hung from his neck at his front, another at his back. A tiny minibot child was perched on Sideswipe’s left foot, clinging to his shin as he walked. Two more were tucked into the crook of each arm, and all of them were giggling madly.

                Following a short distance behind, Sunstreaker held a single sparkling, one which had to be but weeks old. He was protectively cradling it against his chest, his free hand firmly clasped around his blaster as he warily looked around.

                “Either of them want one?” Honor Star asked in a quiet voice, leaning into Ratchet’s side. “They seem to be doing pretty well.”

                “Yeah. They are,” Ratchet said faintly, a little surprised. Especially as he had been thinking of the twins, Sideswipe in particular, when he had mentioned knowing someone not mature enough to care for a child.

                “We’re almost done loading everyone up. Is that the last of the kiddos?” Sideswipe asked. His gaze seemed drawn to the youngling Ratchet held in a bridal carry.

                “Yes, this is everyone. We’re heading to the shuttle now. Are you doing ok with all of them?” Honor Star asked, nudging his chin in Sideswipe’s direction.

                “Uh huh,” Sideswipe replied quietly, licking his lower lip in something like a nervous gesture. Sunstreaker came to stand next to his twin, cocking his head to the side as he glanced curiously at Sideswipe. Then Sunstreaker too was staring at Ratchet, making him shift from pede to pede under their suddenly intense scrutiny.

                “What?” Ratchet snapped, moving after Honor Star as he continued on down the path. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fell into line behind him.

                “Nothing. He just kinda looks like you. You been holding out on us, Ratch?” Sideswipe asked amidst the chatter of the younglings draped over him.

                “He’s not mine, if that’s what you’re insinuating,” Ratchet replied dryly. Although he could see why Sideswipe would think that. Their reds matched and the little one even had a tiny chevron.

                “Would you ever want one?” Sunstreaker asked, finally speaking up.

                It seemed like a serious question, so Ratchet glanced down once more at the small frame in his arms, considering his answer. “Yes. I always wanted a big family.”

                “Lots of… lots of bitlets running around, huh?” Sideswipe asked, his voice sounding a little odd.

                Ratchet glanced behind him to see Sideswipe looking down at the child in his right arm as they repositioned themselves. Glancing over, Ratchet’s gaze lingered on the ever so tiny sparkling Sunstreaker held.

                “Yes. I think that would be nice. What about you?” Ratchet asked, daring to allow himself an imagined family. Three or four small warm bodies crawling into his lap, patting at his face, giggling and beeping in binary. Yes. Definitely multiple sparklings.

                “We’re twins,” Sunstreaker stated flatly. “We can’t.”

                “Well…” Sideswipe added, “…not unless we had a third. At least that’s what Hoist said.”

                Ratchet frowned, looking at the ground as they walked. Neither of them would be able to support a kindled core with their half spark. In all of his readings, he’d never seen a case of twins reproducing. He supposed it was possible though. They could probably spark up a carrier, if it was a concentrated effort.

                And of course, the twins would have to both agree on their third partner. Ratchet hurriedly veered away from that thought.

“You could always adopt. Plenty of youngsters out there without their creators.”

                “No one would give sparklings to two psychotic frontliners,” Sunstreaker replied bitterly.

                A sudden rage fell over Ratchet when he heard Sunstreaker’s despondent tone. He came to a standstill and whirled around, the youngling in his arms chirping in uncertainty.

                “Well, they would be idiots! Neither of you are psychotic! The two of you would make fine caretakers. I can tell just by the way you’re holding them,” he said, nodding at how Sunstreaker gently cradled the new-kindled and the slow and deliberate way Sideswipe had been walking, as if not to jostle anyone who was attached to him.

                Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared back at him, identical looks of surprise on their faces. Sideswipe recovered first, giving Ratchet a slow wink.

                “You volunteering to give us some babies to take care of, Cuteness?” he purred. His orbital ridges waggled suggestively as Sunstreaker huffed in amusement, his lips curving up in a smirk.

                “What?! No! I just… I mean… ugh! You take everything the wrong way!” Ratchet exclaimed, flustered. He whirled back around again, striding quickly to catch up with Honor Star.

                Honestly. For one moment there, had he really thought the twins had been showing some maturity?

  
~ End


End file.
